


Going vegan

by Lallyrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But chill, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, HG/SS, I Tried, Vegan, it ticks all my boxes, most selfish thing I've ever written, veganism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallyrose/pseuds/Lallyrose
Summary: Hermione has made a decision, she just needs her partner to understand it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Going vegan

“I’m going to go vegan”

Severus looked up from his black coffee and newspaper, across the breakfast table at her.

“Why on earth would you want to do that?”

“Well I’ve been reading online and- “

He rolled his eyes. He was seriously regretting experimenting with her laptop and allowing it to work in his- their house. She spent hours reading articles and research papers online, well into the night.

He realised she was still talking. It was about animal welfare and housing conditions, muggle stuff, nothing he needed to concern himself with. But he knew well enough by now that she was going to keep on talking unless he stopped her.

“Hermione”

She paused and looked at him hopefully.

“Hermione, you are already vegetarian and have been for most of our relationship, you are already not participating in all of that nonsense. And let’s not forget that the wizarding world has a hard enough time accepting you being vegetarian, this is completely unnecessary.”

“Severus you’re not listening to me- ”

He had to concede that point.

“- I stopped eating meat, because I didn’t want to be responsible for the suffering of other animals. I thought that would be enough, but you should hear what they do to the male chicks in order for us to have eggs!”

Snape raised his hand, in a ‘please stop’ type gesture. He had no desire to hear what new barbaric system the muggles had devised.

Hermione continued.

“And the wizarding world has always been 100 years behind the muggles, but they still eat muggle meat, there aren’t any wizarding farmers getting up at 6am to milk cows, there doesn’t have to be, they can just sit back and let the muggles do all the dirty work for them without caring how the food gets to their table!”

She sat back, triumphant in her logical argument.

Severus rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, his partner challenging him with her eyes across the table to argue her points. It was too early in the morning for this.

“I can see you’ve made up your mind, and nothing I will say will change it. You are welcome to do whatever you like, I’m not sure what you’d like me to say.”

She looked hurt. He sighed and tried again.

“Whatever you cook I will eat, and I will not complain.”

That was not any better, if anything she looked even more deflated.

“Hermione” he said softly “I love you, and I will respect any decision you make, even this one. You have seen injustice in the world and you want to help fix it, I can understand that, it’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

She smiled at him and walked over to sit in his lap and bury her head in his neck.

“I knew you’d understand” she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted anywhere, so let me know if it's any good, all comments welcome especially constructive criticism.


End file.
